


Rising Crows

by cybernya



Series: Rising Crows [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gen, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: Amidst the new promotion, Ennoshita finds out that the turf war for his neighborhood never ended, and Aoba Johsai is still trying to hang on to old ground. Yachi Hitoka, a high schooler, seems to be caught in the middle.Will Ennoshita, a new shateigashira, be able to hold his ground? How will Tanaka deal with his own promotion as well as the risks from Ennoshita's? Will Karasuno be able to rise to its former glory? Or will this turf war set things back even more than they would like?**written as a series of one-shots, involves time-skips.





	Rising Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. here it is! The first installment of the yakuza au I've been planning for a long time. Things won't be pretty here, but I'm excited to explore this concept. This will mostly be written as a series of one-shots within this single work, with large time skips between 'chapters.'

Yachi took a deep breath as she walked down the street, books clutched to her chest as she left the school grounds. Two larger boys trailed behind her, snickering as they whistled at her. The boys, clad in white and teal, had been waiting outside her school much like they had been for the past few weeks.

Clearly, they weren’t from her school, nor any of the other closer schools she had heard of, otherwise she would have reported them for their indecent behavior. It was hard to ignore them when they were constantly catcalling her, calling her petnames and trying to touch her. They finally decided to follow Yachi home, snickering to each other as they picked up their pace.

"Hey, angelface --" one boy, who looked much like a turnip, called out. "Are you lost? We can walk you home!"

Yachi felt much smaller than she actually was, and wished she could shrink into the ground.

"Hey, he said something to you. Guess that means your answer is yes, huh?" The other boy asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Yachi yelped and tried to push herself faster down the street, keeping her head down. 

 

“Don’t ignore us, angel. We just want to make sure you get home okay…” the turnip leered, causing her heart to beat a little faster in her chest. Were they going to follow her home?

At the other end of the block, Tanaka sneered. He had heard many reports about members of the Aoba Johsai clan causing problems on their streets, and he wouldn't stop looking for the intruders until he found them. This was his clan’s turf, not Aoba Johsai’s. 

Thankfully, he heard the catcalls of two rowdy teenagers before noticing the small blonde trying to run away. Tanaka smirked as the air suddenly changed around them.

"OI! Why don't you leave her alone!" He called out, causing the blonde to skid to a stop. Yachi slipped as she tried to stop herself, tripping over herself and spilling her books.

"Leave her alone? What for? We were just talking!" One boy said, putting his hands on his hips. The three stood over Yachi and she quickly reached to collect her books.

"Listen. I ain't seen you around this area before so I can only assume you're... New here. We have a few rules that I'm sure you'd love to follow..." Tanaka started, tilting his head back. "I know you belong to the Aoba Johsai clan just by looking at you," he added quietly, sneering as the two boys suddenly realized what was happening. "Leave. Now. If you come back, I can't promise you'll leave in one piece."

Yachi held back tears as she sat on the sidewalk, keeping her head bowed. Just what had she gotten herself into? The turnip-looking one had a foot on her advanced math textbook and the other one kept his hand suspiciously in his pocket. The man with the buzz cut loomed over her and she kept her gaze on the ground after seeing his bared teeth. He gave off the aura of a deadly punk, hands wrapped with bandages and his shoes looked a little worse for wear.

The two boys exchanged looks with each other for a moment, seemingly having a silent conversation before shrugging their shoulders. It wasn’t until Tanaka sneered at them did they put their hands up in surrender before turning around and practically running in the direction of the train station. They were certainly going to be in trouble whenever they returned back home...

"You okay? Shit -- your hands," Tanaka cursed, bending down to Yachi's level as he noticed her hands were scraped up.

Yachi squeaked, ignoring him as she collected her books, lips pressed together in a firm line. Too many strangers in one day, and all of them far too close.

"Listen, that must’ve been my fault. Let met at least give you the opportunity t’clean them up,” he said, scratching at the back of his head.

Yachi took a deep breath and looked at him, noticing the change in demeanor. He wasn’t all bite, it seemed, despite the overall intimidating aura he seemed to put off. She noticed he was dressed entirely in black, the leather jacket lined with a deep orange. Her eyes widened for a moment as she noticed the knife holstered under his jacket. 

“C’mon. I’ll help you with your books.” His eyes trailed down to the advanced math book next to his foot, smiling softly before grabbing it.

Yachi grabbed her other belongings, standing up slowly with the help of Tanaka. She sighed inwardly noticing the scrapes on her hands, hoping to put the whole ordeal behind her. 

 

“My office building is only a few blocks away,” Tanaka said softly, looking around for any other signs of Aoba Johsai. The girl - whose name he still does not know - reminded him so much of the girls he had seen in high school. Granted, she was far from his sister, who was definitely not quiet and reserved, but the head of blonde certainly brought a smile to his face. 

However, the corner of his lips fell as he noticed how small she made herself next to him, shoulders curved in slightly as she looked around. How long had they been catcalling her? Following her? The way she looked over her shoulder as they walked was a red flag, and he knew he had to do something about it.

“How long have they been doing that to you?” he asked quietly as they came up to a smaller building, pulling a keycard from his waller.

Yachi shrugged her shoulders as she adjusted her books in her arms. “I don’t know what school they’re from, so I can’t report their behavior..” she said quietly, stepping through the sliding door. She ignored the question of how long, because she had honestly stopped counting.

Tanaka frowned as he led her to safest and least conspicuous place - the accounting office - and pulled out the first aid kid he knew Shimada kept in the desk. “Here -- ‘m gonna be right back.”

 

Ennoshita frowned as he listened to Tanaka explain the situation. There was a teenager sitting in their accounting office and he needed a reason as to why.

"Listen, I promise it wasn't just because she scraped up her hands. It's the reason why she’s a bit scraped up!" Tanaka explained, waving his hands around. "She was being followed by a few little brothers from the Aoba Johsai clan. It looks like today wasn't the first time, either."

Ennoshita clenched his jaw as he processed the information. "That's not good. Aoba Johsai, on our streets?" He frowned, running a hand through his hair. “I had heard from Yamaguchi that he may had seen a few boys around the school, but…”

"Exactly. This is serious." Tanaka seemed solemn as he watched the shateigashira wring his hands in thought.

"You patched her up, right?" Ennoshita asked after a few moments of thinking, standing up from his desk and putting his gloves on. Tanaka nodded in response, putting his own wrapped hands into his pocket.

"Good. I'd like to meet her."

As they opened the door to the accounting office, they found Yachi curled up in the chair. Her advanced math books - as well as a calculator, pencil, and a few colorful erasers from her bag - were scattered across the desk along with what seemed to be like important documents.

Ennoshita cleared his throat, causing Tanaka to step forward and shake her awake. 

As Yachi stirred, she blinked and saw she was still in the office, but there were two men in front of her.

"I - I am - am sorry! I - I - They were out on the desk, and - and I was on the verge of a p-panic attack…” she explained, quickly moving to shove the school supplies into her bag.

"Oi, it's okay. There's nothing to be scared about while you're here," Tanaka said, putting his hands into his pocket.

"What's your name?" Ennoshita asked, his voice soft and low.

"Y-Yachi H-Hitoka," she said, bowing immediately.

"Please, you don't have to bow. You can call me Ennoshita, if you'd like. I'm sure you’ve had quite the day. Tanaka here - if he bothered to introduce himself - told me you’ve been having some problems after school.

Tanaka puffed his chest out slightly, which caused the corner of Ennoshita’s lips to turn upwards.

Yachi nodded as she smoothed out the front of her uniform skirt. “I - I wish I knew what school they were from…” she said quietly, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about that. Tanaka and I know exactly what school they’re from. We’ll handle it.” Ennoshita nodded, lips returning to a thin line. “I’ll have him escort you home tonight. I want to make sure you get home safely so your parents don’t worry.”

Yachi quickly put her hands up, shaking her head. “T-That’s not necessary, Ennoshita-san. I’m not very far from here, and I’d - I’d hate to keep him from getting home for dinner…”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Besides, we’d both like to make sure you get home without issue. I’ll even have him buy you dinner if you --”

“No! N-No! That’s -- not necessary at all, Ennoshita-san, really --”

“I insist.”

As they exchanged words, Tanaka checked the paperwork Yachi had been working on. It seemed everything she had done - at least to his knowledge - was correct and even in the same order that Shimada would have done it. Her work surpassed that of many others in the family, and it was clear those advanced math books were not a challenge for her.

"Ennoshita --" he whispered, leaning into his ear, "she's balanced the books. Correctly."

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow, surprised by the teenager’s talent.

Perhaps Aoba Johsai dropped a gift into their lap despite all the trouble they’ve been causing...

**Author's Note:**

> Two terms that'll be popping up:  
> \- oyabun: 'family boss'  
> \- shateigashira: regional boss for a gang
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as cyber-nya!


End file.
